1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the prior art
With the development of information technology, display devices serving to interconnect a user and information have been receiving attention. Correspondingly, the use of display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, has been increasing.
In general, a display device may display an image by using a plurality of pixels and may include a black matrix covering areas other than light emitting areas of the pixels.
In this case, a distance between the light emitting areas of the pixels and the black matrix is an important factor, which at least partially determines a viewing angle of the display device.